Two Whales Diner
The Two Whales Diner is a local diner in Arcadia Bay known for their "home style cooking" and "old-fashioned service". Chloe Price's mother, Joyce Price, works there as a waitress. According to Max Caulfield, it serves "the best damn hamburgers in Arcadia". It is clear that the diner is hugely popular, particularly with the students in the area. Police officers, passing truck drivers and other residents of Arcadia Bay also frequent the diner, possibly due to its proximity to a bus stop, a large parking space next to and opposite the diner and a gas station nearby. The diner also advertises that it is open 24 hours. This further increases the scope of its business. Episode One - "Chrysalis" The diner makes its first brief appearance in Episode 1, where we see Joyce cleaning the counter tops, looking out at the snow-storm at the end of the episode. There are also fliers for the diner on the Blackwell campus and in the Madsen household. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max meets Chloe here for breakfast during the episode, and has a reunion with Joyce while she waits for Chloe to arrive. Max can explore the diner and talk to several guests before sitting down. The bathroom has a large amount of graffiti - most notably, the doe on the wall similar to that of Max's shirt; her spirit animal. Other notes include "Kate Marsh love u long time", relating to Kate's viral video, as well as creating a possible reference to The 40 Year Old Virgin or Full Metal Jacket. The booth Max decides to sit in has notable etchings on the table, which she attributes to Warren Graham and his nerdy habits. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The Diner is featured again in this episode. Max tries to find a way to steal Frank Bowers's keys, who is eating inside. Several other characters can be encountered, including Officer Berry and Nathan Prescott who, among other things, tells Max how to approach Frank for drugs. Episode Five - "Polarized" After Max makes her way through parts of the storm to head to the diner, she is surprised as it blows up due to a spreading fire and Max must rewind and put the fire out by using the sand to her right. Max has to use the side entrance to enter because Frank's RV is crashed into it. When she does enter, she is greeted by Joyce and Warren and sees that Frank, Pompidou, (if they're still alive) and a stranger are held up there as well. The diner is later featured again in Max's nightmare. In the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, the diner is shown to be severely damaged, but still standing. It is unknown if the people taking shelter inside the building are alive or not. Menu The items on the menu that are viewable to Max appear to be breakfast food items only. They are as follows: Breakfast *Homestyle Eggs & Bacon - $5.50 *Breakfast Cheeseburger - $5.25 *Apple Sausage Omelette - $6.25 *Starfish Pancakes - (half-stars) $4.25, (full stars) $6.25 *Bigfoot Bacon Omelette - $6.50 *Fresh Oatmeal - $2.25 *Morning Glory Waffle - $4.50 *Various Cereal - $1.25 *Belgium Waffle & Fried Fish - $8.75 Sides *Bigfoot Bacon - $3.00 *Apple Sausage - $3.25 *Crab Cakes - $5.00 *Hash Browns - $2.25 *Bagel w/cream cheese - $2.00 *Two Slices Toast - $1.50 Beverages *Coffee (Arcadia Bay Roast) - $1.50 (free refills w/breakfast) *Tea - $1.00 *Fresh Orange Juice - $2.00 *Various Soda - $1.50 *Milk - $1.25 *Mineral Water - $1.00 Not-Listed Items The following items are not listed on the menu. *Daily specials *Cookies (in food counter) *Doughnuts (in food counter) *Bread (in food counter) *Cupcakes and/or Muffins (in food counter) *Cherry-topped cake (on counter) *Bacon and Eggs - $5.45 (on whiteboard behind counter) *Beans (being eaten by Frank Bowers) *Pumpkin pie (mentioned by the Diner Cop) *Mac and Cheese (mentioned by the Diner Cop) Observable Items The diner has many items that Max has the option to observe. The "Fishing Wall Of Fame" is located in the corner of the diner closest to the jukebox. Awards are given each month to fishermen that catch fish which are significant, but how they are significant is unspecified. The awards are given by the Arcadia Bay Fishing Club according to the banner underneath the display. * White Surgeon, caught by Dick Weber * Steelhead trout, caught by Andy Berry * Chinook Salmon, caught by Rich Conrad In the bathroom, there are many instances of graffiti, some of which are also observable. * "The 7th sign: The sea and sky will turn black, and living things will die because of it."This is an incredibly ominous reference to the eco-disaster later in the game. It also foreshadows the destruction of the Bay. * The Doe - next to the hand-drier, similar to the one on Max's shirt. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Two - "Out of Time" Outside * * * * * * * * * * * * Inside * * * *She can look at several leaflets: ** ** ** * * * * *She can take an optional photo of the mirror inscription. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *She can sit at a diner booth (required). After ordering her breakfast: * * * * * *She can look at the TV. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Outside * *She can speak to the fisherman. *She can speak to Alyssa after warning her about a passing car. * * * * * * * * * Inside * * * * *She can look at more graffiti in the bathroom: ** ** * * * * * * *She can look at the TV. Episode Five - "Polarized" Outside * * * * ** * * * Inside a ruined building: * * * * * * After putting out the fire: * * * * * * * * *She can take an optional photo of a car on a building. * * Inside * * * * * * * * *She can focus on Warren's photo '''(required). * Optional Photos During Episode 2, Max can shoot three optional photos in and around the diner, including the Two Whales sign and Frank's dog through a fence behind the diner. She can shoot an optional photo in the bathroom. "FIRE WALK WITH ME" is scrawled across the mirror in large letters. In Episode 3, Max can take another photo of a dead bird surrounded by insects in a circle, just around the side of the diner. There is another photo across the road of a truck, which you can obtain by speaking to the truck driver and rewinding to comment on his Needham and mention Rachel Amber. In the final episode, there are two opportunities to take an optional photo near the diner: one is of a car blown on top of a building, and another is of a whale on the road. Deaths * Warren Graham - Caught in a gas explosion '''(Pre-Rewind) * Frank Bowers - Caught in a gas explosion (Pre-Rewind) * Pompidou - Caught in a gas explosion (Pre-Rewind) * Joyce Price - Caught in a gas explosion (Pre-Rewind) * Unnamed man - Caught in a gas explosion (Pre-Rewind) Trivia * Near the fisherman a sign can be seen on which "follow us on Weeter" is written. Weeter could be a reference to the social media platform Twitter. *The Diner Cop is similar to the character Dale Cooper from the television show , who also very consistently praised pies from the local cafe. It's possible that this could be one of the many references made to the show in Life is Strange. *The people featured on the "Fishing Wall Of Fame" are possibly referencing real people. **The name "Dick Weber" might be a reference to Bowling Legend Richard Anthony Weber, better known as . **The name "Rich Conrad" might be a reference to American singer . * During the storm in Episode 5, the neon sign at the Two Whales Diner spells out "DIE" due to the damage inflicted by the strong winds and flying debris. * When Max arrives at the Two Whales Diner during the storm in Episode 5, ironically, there are exactly two dead whales on the street in front of the diner. * The Two Whales Diner likely is based on the Blue Moon Diner, located in . The interior is incredibly similar, and there is a newspaper article in the airplane in Episode 5 with the headline "Two Moon Diner?" which connects the names of the two diners with each other. Fun fact: The official website of the Blue Moon Diner says "Welcome fellow time travelers" in the upper-left corner and someone posed as Max Caulfield in the comments, stating, "Couldn't decide between the Bacon omelette and the Belgian waffle, they're both hella good." This is a reference to Max's decision in Episode 2. Another comment, made by someone posing as Chloe Price says, "Come here all the time with my bestfriend. Love the bacon omelette its hella amazing." And someone else pretending to be Warren Graham stated, "Love this place! Me and my everyday hero always make sure to hit up this diner for an early dinner before heading off to the drive-in. Those belgian waffles are hella tasty!"Official Blue Moon Diner website: http://bluemoondinerpdx.com/ * On the floor of the hideout, a placemat from the Two Whales Diner can be seen, probably "borrowed" by Chloe. * The flyer in Chloe's house can be viewed by Sean Diaz when he enters David Madsen's trailer in Life is Strange 2. ** There is also a Two Whales Diner bottlecap within the trailer, which Sean can keep as one of his souvenirs in the episode "Wolves". diner-placemat-screen.png|In-game screenshot. PlaceMat-0.png|Placemat texture. Gallery Fliers Twowhales-flyerblackwell.png|Flyer on a Blackwell Academy noticeboard. Twowhales-flyerchloehouse.png|Flyer at Chloe's house. Twowhales-flyer-maxdiary.png|Portion of a flyer from Max's diary. Screenshots LIS-Optional5-E2.jpg |Optional Photo 5 - Episode Two. LIS-Optional8-E3.jpg |Optional Photo 8 - Episode Three. LIS-Optional9-E3.jpg |Optional Photo 9 - Episode Three. twowhalediner1.jpg|Two Whales logo. twowhalediner2.jpg |Tourist shirt. Life-is-Strange_Ep2_DINER.jpg|Diner exterior. lifeisstrangetumblr_nmatpdGRjz1tebye6o2_1280.jpg|Diner interior. lifeiststrange2824980-trailer_lis_ep2footagearriveattwowhalesdiner_20150406.jpg|Max walking towards the diner. LifeIsStrange 2016-09-07 19-52-19-723.jpg|Two Whales Diner wrecked by the Storm. References de:Two Whales Diner es:Two Whales Diner pl:Dwa Wieloryby pt-br:Restaurante Two Whales ru:Закусочная «Два Кита» Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Two Whales Diner Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Season 1